Alyssa
|age = 0 (robot) 16(human)|Species = Human-Robot hybrid|gender = Genderless (robot) Female(human)|hair color = Silver/Green (human) Blonde (robot)|eye color = Green|family = Hinata (robot)|occupation = Idol|song sang = Episode Solo (Aikatsu Stars)|brand = Marionette Mu CoCo Flower|type = Lovely Natural|katakana = アリッサ|romaji = Arissa|seiyuu = Tomoyo Kurosawa|singer = Uehana Fuuri}}Alyssa is a robot human hybrid who is roleplayed by CureItsuki. She is a lovely and natural typed idol who uses the brands CoCo Flower and Marionette Mu. Her theme color is Green. Appearance Alyssa has long, silvery-green hair. She wears short pigtails tied with bows. Her eyes are green and her casual dress is mostly green with long, silver sleeves. As a CEN, she has long, blonde hair tied in two pigtails. Her eyes are green. Her dress is mainly white and black, with a green tie and many other green features. Personality Alyssa is a very sweet girl. She loves nature. She looks like a calm, nice girl, but in truth she is very rude and mean, especially towards her friends. However, she is mostly calm and shy. She also gets tired very easily, and when she gets too tired, she will try to run away but then falls. If she gets too comfortable with others, she will depend on them and have them talk for her. She acts the same in both forms, although she has less emotion as a robot. History Alyssa was originally a robot, and she was called CEN. She was created to be more of a sister, or guardian for Hinata. They got along very well, often playing together and sometimes performing with each other. They were best friends. One day, the two "sisters" got into a huge fight. Both of them now both refuse to tell what the fight was about, because they say it is too terrible to speak of. As a result of this fight, Hinata took out CEN's memory card, and for a while, CEN was "dead". Hinata then broke the memory card, and was devastated. She new she had to save her best friend. So she tried to perform a live using her Crest. With her power, she was able to revive her sister. CEN is now a human-robot hybrid, and she goes by the name Alyssa. She does not need her memory card anymore, and lives off an unknown force. She and Hinata still fight very often, but not to the point that something horrible happens. Alyssa still has some of her robotic abilities, but she has never used them around anyone except her sister. She now tries to control her anger and not get into any fights. Now they aren't sisters, but they still act like they are. Relationships * Hinata: 'Even though they aren't sisters anymore, they still act like they are. They also have a friendly "rivalry". They were best friends, and still are. * 'Frilulu Bokerdole: 'They meet sometimes, and they get along well and are friends. * 'Ayame Adachi: '''Ayame is always there for her, and they are best friends. They often meet up together to talk. '''More to come when I roleplay more with her! Trivia * Alyssa was mostly robot, but now she is mostly human. * Her old name, CEN, has no meaning, she was just programmed with it. * If anyone is in a team with her, they have a very high chance of winning. * Like Falulu (unawakened), Alyssa can copy others phrases even when she is human. * When she is scared, she hides behind Ayame. * She cannot stand the cold. * She says that even if she didn't try, she could perform Prism Jumps in her debut. * However, Hinata says that she can't. But she does also say that she could maybe perform at least one Prism Jump in her debut. * When Alyssa is asked her surname, she says it's Adachi, because of Ayame. Units TBA Lives Ayame and Alyssa's Debut Live! Songs * Episode Solo (Aikatsu Stars!) Category:CureItsuki Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:ParaPri Category:Robot Category:Non-human Category:Lovely Idols Category:Marionette Mu user Category:CoCo Flower Users Category:Natural Idols Category:Multi-Type Idol Category:ParaPrincess Category:Second Academy Festival Category:Academy Festival Category:Female Category:Genderless Category:Divine Idols Category:AlphaΔDelta Category:Unmei Challenge